Worth More To Me Than An Extra Doughnut
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: When Tyson is informed of the reason why Kai is always given free food, he's not a happy young man. Warning: Contains Shounen ai


Warning: Contains slight Shounen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Worth more to me than an extra doughnut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson had always wondered why it was, that when Kai ordered food, his order was wrong.  
  
He always got what he asked for, but he also got extra.  
  
Whenever it had been queried, they were told to keep it, so now they didn't bother.  
  
In fact, Max always asked Kai to go up to the counter and order their food because of it.  
  
It _never_ happened when Kai was with one of the others.  
  
Tyson's theory was that it happened because Kai scared the living daylights out of everyone.  
  
As Tyson drummed his fingers on the top of the table they were sitting at in a café, he watched as Kai move forward in the cue, one person away from getting served.  
  
'I hope he gets free cake this time!' said Max happily as he also watched Kai.  
  
'Those muffins look good,' said Rei.  
  
'I hope he gets cookies,' commented Kenny.  
  
'It's not fair, just because he's scary, why should he get all the free food?' complained Tyson.  
  
Hilary started giggling.  
  
'Think of it this way Tyson,' said Max, 'At least you don't have to stand in the cue, _and_ he always gives his freebees to us!!'  
  
Tyson grinned, 'Hey! I never thought about it like that!' he paused as he looked at Hilary, 'What's with you?'  
  
Hilary continued to giggle, 'You're just so clueless, it's so funny!'  
  
'HEY! What do you mean clueless?' demanded Tyson.  
  
'He doesn't get free food because they're scared of him! They do it because they think he's hot! When they do it, they're hitting on him!!!'  
  
'WHAT???'  
  
'Oh, don't make such a fuss Tyson,' said Hilary rolling her eyes, 'You'd have to be blind _and_ stupid not to know it.'  
  
'They didn't notice it!' said Tyson, looking at the others for support, 'Did you guys!'  
  
Kenny, Rei and Max looked at each other nervously.  
  
'Didn't notice that he's hot, or why he got free food?' queried Rei hesitantly.  
  
'BOTH!!!'  
  
All three looked down at their feet.  
  
'I knew.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Same here.'  
  
'BOTH??'  
  
'Both.'  
  
'Tyson, buddy, just calm down, it's not that bigger deal!' said Max, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
'Not that bigger deal? NOT THAT BIGGER DEAL?' yelled Tyson.  
  
'It isn't,' said Rei calmly, 'Unless, you feel jealous, or _threatened_.'  
  
'JEALOUS?'  
  
'Jealous.'  
  
Tyson sulked.  
  
All: --;;;  
  
As he sulked he looked over at Kai who had just reached the counter. His eyes narrowed as he watched Kai tell the guy behind the counter his order, and then offered him a small smile.  
  
Tyson saw red.  
  
Kai had smiled at the guy.  
  
_KAI_ had _smiled_ at the _guy_.  
  
HIS Kai had SMILED at some strange GUY!!!!  
  
The guy behind the counter returned the smile with a wink.  
  
All self control that Tyson may have had with regard to his latest discovery promptly flew out the window.  
  
'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!' yelled Tyson and jumped out of his chair.  
  
'Woah! Dude chill!' exclaimed Max, as he, Rei and Kenny all got up and restrained Tyson as he tried to storm over to the counter.  
  
'CHILL?? CHILL?? THEY'RE FLIRTING AND YOU WANT ME TO _CHILL_??'  
  
'Well it would be a start..................'  
  
'What's wrong Tyson? Do you want to keep him all to yourself?' asked Hilary slyly.  
  
Tyson blushed, and calmed down, 'N-no!'  
  
'Then what's your problem?'  
  
'Nothing!' Tyson sat down and glared at Kai muttering, 'Stupid, flirting, slutty, gorgeous, perfect, irresistible, Kai.'  
  
All: --;  
  
'Tyson.................'  
  
He glared at Rei, 'What?'  
  
'Kai's coming.'  
  
Tyson looked up to see Kai walking over with a tray of food.  
  
He stayed silent and watched as Kai walked over and carefully placed the tray on the counter.  
  
Completely oblivious of Tyson's angry glare that was directed at the guy behind the counter, Kai sat down and thrust a doughnut on a plate at him, 'Here. I got it for free.'  
  
Tyson looked at the doughnut like it was something vile, 'I don't want it.'  
  
Kai looked at Tyson in surprise, not expecting him to ever reject free food. Then shrugging it off, he offered the plate to Max, 'Do you-'  
  
'He doesn't want it either," snapped Tyson.  
  
Kai rose an eyebrow and after having a quick, puzzled glance at Tyson, and turned to Rei, 'Rei-'  
  
'Nobody wants it Kai!'  
  
Kai frowned at Tyson, 'What's with you?'  
  
Everyone else at the table cringed as they realized what was about to happen.  
  
'What's with me? WHAT'S WITH _ME_??? I'M NOT THE ONE ACTING LIKE A SLUT!!!'  
  
Kai blushed as everyone in the café turned and look at them, 'What are you talking about?'  
  
'THIS!!' Tyson grabbed the doughnut off of Kai.  
  
'A doughnut?'  
  
'YES! A doughnut!'  
  
'.............................I thought you liked doughnuts. I can change it for a muffin if you want....................'  
  
Rei suddenly grinned, 'Can you Kai? I'll eat it if you do.'  
  
'REI!'  
  
'No!' interrupted Max, 'Get cake!'  
  
'What about the cookies??!!' asked Kenny, 'They're good too!!!'  
  
Kai looked very confused, 'Is that why you're mad Tyson? You prefer cake? But what's that got to do with you thinking I'm a slut?'  
  
Hilary smirked, 'You see Kai, Tyson's problem is that he doesn't want you to have anyone else's cake, he wants you to eat _his_ "hotdog".'  
  
Tyson looked horrified and blushed, 'HILARY!!!'  
  
Kai looked even more confused than before, 'But they don't serve hotdog's here.'  
  
Rei patted Kai on the shoulder, 'Don't worry Kai, you'll get it one day. And there I was thinking that Tyson was the clueless one.'  
  
Kai frowned and pushed Rei away, 'I'm not clueless! You're all just acting really strangely. What the hell does Tyson's hotdog have to do with my doughnut?'  
  
'What about the cake?' whined Max.  
  
Kai shoved the piece of cake he'd bought for Max at him, 'Here. Now can some one please tell me what it is that you're talking about?'  
  
'I'm talking about the reason why you always get free food!'  
  
Kai blinked, and looked puzzled, 'Yeah, I know. It's really weird. I've never gotten why people are always so nice. You'd think they'd go bankrupt if they just gave out free stuff all the time,' he grabbed his coffee off of the tray and took a sip, and shrugged, 'I've never really understood it.'  
  
Everyone stared at him like he was stupid.  
  
'You mean you don't know?' asked Kenny incredulously.  
  
'Know what?'  
  
Tyson suddenly realized that Kai had absolutely no idea why he had been given the doughnut, 'You mean you weren't flirting with him? You were just being _nice_?'  
  
Kai choked on his drink and flushed brilliantly as he quickly glanced at the guy at the counter, 'Flirting? Me? With him?' he shook his head, and his eyes were wide, 'No!' He looked around at everyone, highly embarrassed, 'I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'll meet you back at Tyson's,' and with that he turned and left as quickly as possible.  
  
'Way to go Tyson,' said Hilary darkly.  
  
'WHAT? You said-'  
  
'I _never_ said Kai was flirting with them! I said they were hitting on _HIM_!!!'  
  
'...........................................oh.'  
  
Max looked at the door through which Kai had just departed, 'Do you think he's ok?'  
  
'I'm not sure..............' replied Rei.  
  
Tyson reached over to the tray and grabbed a muffin.  
  
'Tyson?' asked Hilary as Tyson ate the muffin, and proceeded to reach over to the tray again.  
  
'Do you think Kai would mind if I ate his sandwich?'  
  
'TYSON!'  
  
'Yef?' replied Tyson, mouth full of sandwich.  
  
'Don't you think that maybe someone should go after Kai?'  
  
Tyson swallowed and started eying Kai's drink, 'Probably.'  
  
'And who do you think should go?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'TYSON!!!'  
  
'WHAT??'  
  
'STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE AND GO AFTER KAI THIS SECOND!!!'  
  
'But-'  
  
'YOU are the one that embarrassed him. YOU are the one that started all this. And YOU are the one that LIKES him! SO GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GO AFTER HIM!!!!'  
  
Tyson blushed as everyone in the café stared at him, 'Do you have to say that so loud?'  
  
'Yes, yes I do. NOW GO!!!' Hilary pointed at the door.  
  
'But-'  
  
'Go,' said Max solemnly.  
  
'Max? You're agreeing with her?'  
  
Rei nodded agreeing as well, 'Get going Tyson, or you're not going to catch him.'  
  
'You too Rei?'  
  
'No more updates for Dragoon unless you go now.'  
  
'Chief?'  
  
Hilary looked triumphant, 'What are you waiting for? An invitation? GO!'  
  
'But I-'  
  
Everyone at the table glared at him and said at simultaneously, 'GO!!!'  
  
'Alright already! I can take a hint.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sat at the edge of the pond in the Kinomiya's yard looking at his reflection.  
  
//Was I really flirting with that guy?// he wondered, //If I was, I didn't mean to. And why was Tyson so upset about it? Does he feel how I-//  
  
'Hey! What's up K-man? You look down!'  
  
Kai hid his surprise well, and turned to look at Tyson's grandfather, 'I'm fine thank you.'  
  
'You sure? I don't think you are, I'm good at sensing these things.'  
  
Kai paused, '..........................I,' he'd never been one to open up to people, but he had to admit, over the time he'd known him, Tyson's grandfather had always been someone that he had the impression that he would be able to talk to, if he really needed to. 'There is something, I guess.'  
  
Grandpa took this as an invitation and sat down next to him, 'You want to talk about it?'  
  
Kai paused again, for a long time, and then said quickly, 'TysonthinksIgetfreefoodbecausepeoplethinkI'mhotandforsomestrangereasonhewas upsetbyit.'  
  
Grandpa: ^^;;;;;; 'Err..........................Could you run that by me again?'  
  
'Tyson thinks I get free food because people think I'm hot and for some strange reason he was upset by it.'  
  
'Ahh....................................'  
  
'..........................................'  
  
'..........................................'  
  
'.......................................Ahh? Do you think you could elaborate?'  
  
'Ahh. Well, I have to be blunt. You aren't exactly ugly.'  
  
Kai blushed a little, 'And Tyson?'  
  
'Tyson........................You see Tyson-'  
  
'KAI!! I've been looking all over the place for you!' yelled Tyson as he ran through the dojo's entrance.  
  
Grandpa grinned, 'Is here! I've gotta fly, but I'm sure he'll fill you in on why he's jealous.'  
  
Kai blinked, 'Jealous?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson cautiously made his way over to Kai. His grandpa passed him, and giving him a wink and a sly look, he said, 'He's all yours. Good luck little dude!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Grandpa didn't reply. He just kept on walking.  
  
Tyson shook his head, deciding to ignore his crazy grandfather, and focus what was important.  
  
Kai.  
  
Kai for his part had definitely noticed him, and didn't seem to be scowling, or trying to escape. This was, in Tyson's eyes, a good sign.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai looked at Tyson warily as he approached.  
  
//Why am I nervous?// he wondered.  
  
It was a question that he really couldn't answer.  
  
For some strange reason, as he watched Tyson walk towards him, he felt butterflies in his stomach, and an unidentifiable emotion that seemed to get stronger with every step that Tyson got closer.  
  
This strange emotion was completely new to him and by the time Tyson was standing next to him he felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
'Do you mind if I sit with you?' asked Tyson politely.  
  
The emotion exploded in his heart, and through a haze of panic and what he thought may have been excitement, he managed to squeak out a, 'Sure!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson blinked in surprise.  
  
Kai's voice had just sounded very un-Kai-ish.  
  
And was that a blush?  
  
Tyson smirked and sat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai saw the smirk and his heart dropped.  
  
Tyson has seen him blushing.  
  
His eyes widened, and his blush darkened as Tyson sat down next to him, so close that their thighs were pressed together.  
  
//What the hell is wrong with me?!// he mentally wailed, as he tried and failed miserably to compose himself.  
  
Tyson turned his head sideways to look at him.  
  
//He's too close!// thought Kai in alarm.  
  
'I'm sorry about embarrassing you earlier.............................'  
  
Kai nodded and stared across the pond, concentrating on that instead of Tyson's proximity, 'its okay.........................but I wasn't flirting.'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'I know. Now.'  
  
'Hmm.......................'  
  
'Kai..............' said Tyson coyly, '.....................Tell me.'  
  
Kai refused to look at him, 'Tell you what?'  
  
Tyson leaned in even closer and whispered in Kai's ear, 'How long have you liked me?'  
  
Kai's eyes went wide as saucers, 'W-what?'  
  
//A crush? That's what I've been feeling? I like him?!//  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'I-I, um..........................err....................I, don't....................I' Kai stuttered.  
  
'Obviously not long enough for you to come to terms with it.'  
  
Kai refused to meet Tyson's gaze, '.................................'  
  
'Don't worry. It's okay.'  
  
'.....................................'  
  
'....................Don't you want to know why?'  
  
'....................................'  
  
Tyson smiled, reached in and brushed a strand of hair out of Kai's face, 'Why do you think I was so upset when I thought you were flirting with that guy?'  
  
Kai shrugged, 'How would I know how your crazy mind works?'  
  
'Kai, look at me.'  
  
Kai shook his head, 'No.'  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, starting to get frustrated, 'Kai..............' he grabbed Kai's chin and made him look at him.  
  
Kai scowled, 'What? You want to embarrass me even more?'  
  
'No,' Tyson shook his head and sighed, 'I have no idea why I like you, you're just so difficult to deal with.'  
  
Kai spluttered, '_ME_? _You_ are saying that _I'm_ difficult to deal with?'  
  
Tyson: --;;; 'Kai, I think you may have missed the point.'  
  
'Point?'  
  
Tyson sighed dramatically, before he closed the very small gap between them and kissed Kai on the lips.  
  
As he pulled back from the temporarily stunned Kai, he said, 'You see, the point was, that I like you too.'  
  
'..............................Oh.'  
  
'.....................................'  
  
'.....................................'  
  
'.....................................So.............................'  
  
'Does this mean I can't use my skills to get free food anymore?'  
  
'KAI!!!'  
  
'What?'  
  
Tyson huffed, 'You're mine now.'  
  
Kai rose an eyebrow, 'Yours?'  
  
'Mine.'  
  
'So no more free food?'  
  
'Well.................................only if you give it to me.'  
  
'Okay................................' Kai suddenly flushed, 'Oh my god!'  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Tyson looking around for what had caused Kai's sudden outburst.  
  
Kai started to laugh, 'I just realized what Hilary meant by eating you're hotdog!'  
  
Tyson blushed too, 'Err..................about that..................'  
  
Kai smirked, 'I'm afraid you're going to have to give me more than free food if you want me to do that.'  
  
Tyson paused and looked at Kai thoughtfully, '.......................Like what?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Tyson drummed his fingers on the top of the table they were sitting at in a café, he watched as Kai move forward in the cue, one person away from getting served.  
  
'I hope he gets free cake this time!' said Max happily as he also watched Kai.  
  
'Those muffins look good,' said Rei.  
  
'I hope he gets cookies,' commented Kenny.  
  
Tyson remained silent, and continued to watch Kai.  
  
'So..............................Tyson. You never told us, what happened with Kai yesterday?' asked Hilary.  
  
Tyson turned his attention away from Kai and gave it to Hilary and shrugged, 'Nothing you need to know.'  
  
'So nothing happened?'  
  
Tyson shrugged again and repeated evasively, 'Nothing you need to know.'  
  
'Oh c'mon!' said Max, 'Inquisitive minds need to know!'  
  
'Hmmm..................'  
  
Rei smirked, 'So I guess it doesn't matter that the guy behind the counter just gave Kai his phone number.'  
  
'WHAT!?' Tyson turned glared angrily at the counter. Sure enough, Kai was there, holding a piece of paper, and the guy that was serving him, was leaning over the counter, so that they were almost nose to nose.  
  
Tyson continued to glare at the guy behind the counter, even as Kai picked up the tray of their food and walked over to the table.  
  
After giving Tyson an inquisitive look he set the tray down, and placed a doughnut in front of Tyson, 'Here.'  
  
The evil look was moved onto Kai.  
  
Wordlessly, Tyson stood, picked up the doughnut, and deftly plucked the paper with the phone number out of Kai's unresisting grasp.  
  
He then turned and started to walk away with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
'Should someone try and stop him?' asked Kenny hesitantly.  
  
They all looked at Tyson, then back at each other, and said all together, 'No.'  
  
Tyson stalked over to the counter and slammed the plate onto it.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think you made a mistake with the order, my _BOYFRIEND_ (it was said loud and clear enough for everyone in the shop to hear) didn't ask for either of these,' the phone number joined the doughnut on the counter, and he reinforced his statement with a nasty glare.  
  
The guy behind the counter, not really realizing the danger that he was in smiled, and looked past Tyson, at Kai, 'Keep 'em. It's on me.'  
  
'Oh no, I don't think so,' Tyson smiled evilly, picked the doughnut up off the plate, and then promptly squashed in on the guys head. In a sickly sweet voice he said, '_Now_ it's on you.'  
  
And with that he turned and marched back over to the table.  
  
Everyone in the café (including the other Bladebreakers) stared at him mouths open.  
  
When Tyson got back to the table Kai gave him a puzzled look, 'I thought we agreed that I'd still accept free food, as long as I gave it to you?'  
  
Tyson sniffed and moved his chair right up against Kai's and wrapped an arm around Kai's waist, 'Well I changed my mind, when I decided.'  
  
'Decided what?'  
  
'That you're worth more to me than an extra doughnut.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
